Cats and Dogs
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Bella's lived in Forks her whole life. On her 17th birthday her world changes. Edward leaves and she finds out some interesting things about herself and the Quileute boys. Rating subject to change. Adopted from Sanity and Katlin. Now up for adoption!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Change: the act or instance of making or becoming different_. Change can be large or small. You never know how much change may occur in a single day, you never know when it will happen, and when it does-you're never prepared for it.

I'm Bella, by the way, and this is the story of how my life was altered in one day.

CADCADCADCADCADCCADCADCCADCADCADCADCADCCADCADCADCADCADCADCADCADCAD

**A/N: I adopted the story from Sanity and Katlin, all credit for chapters 1-14 is hers. I only changed grammar and added a prologue. **


	2. One

Chapter One

Bella's P. O. V

My name's Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, and I've lived in a small town named Forks my whole life. I'm a half-blood Native American, with my dad being Native American and my mother white. I'm five foot nine and tan, with long wavy blue-black hair and chocolate colored eyes. I go to Forks High School, that's where I met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Edward and I have been together for a year now, we started dating at the start of our sophomore year. Edward is different from any boy you could ever hope to date. He's beautiful, strong, smart, pale and well… he's a vampire. I know, I know, it's stupid to date someone who may very well view you as dinner, but it's not like that. Edward and his family don't drink from humans, they drink animal blood so really it's not much different from us eating meat.

I'm really excited, though, because today is my seventeenth birthday and Alice is planning a party for me. I can't wait to see what she's done. Edward is coming to take me to his house in only a few moments I need to finish getting ready. Undressing for my shower, I feel something soft rubbing against my leg. I stretched a hand down, I find whatever it is and hold it in front of me to see what is was.

I couldn't figure out what it was, it looked like it was a long haired Tabby cat's tail that was two and a half feet long. Pulling it, I let out a yelp as I felt at a sharp pain in the base of my spine. Looking behind me, I see that the tail is actually attached. To. Me.

Running to the bathroom, I look in the mirror to see if anything else is weird. There on top of my head is a pair of cat's ears, too! Looking closely I see that my normal human ears have disappeared, and that my usual chocolate brown eyes have turn to copper coloured cat eyes!

Okay, I'm freaking out now. I need to calm down.

Getting into the shower, I try to think of reasons of why this would be happening, not coming up with anything I just concentrate on relaxing.

After my shower I move to look in the mirror and start playing with my ears, I soon find out that I can lay them right back making them almost disappear into my hair while still being able to hear, so I fluff my hair up and keep them back hoping no one will notice them. Getting dressed I make sure to wear loose pants even though I knew Alice wouldn't like it, but I needed to hide my new tail. Oh my gosh! I have a tail and pointed ears-cat ears!

By this time, Edward was at my door ready to take me to his house.

"Hello, Bella. Happy birthday" Edward said kissing me gently.

"Thanks, shall we go?"

"Hop on and close your eyes" saying so he swung me onto his back.

We reached his home in a few seconds, as we were heading for the door we were met by Alice running out.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!"

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked concerned.

"Well I was going through your future, you know to see your reactions to your gifts, when suddenly it totally disappeared! I had no idea what happened."

"Well obviously nothing did. Can I open my presents now?"

"Nope. Not until you have your cake, and Emmett insists on party games." Alice rolled her eyes at this.

"Okay, I'll wait."

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun. I saw it before my vision went black."

After I'd eaten the delicious cake Esme had made, Emmett insisted we play a bunch of corny party games, he definitely had the most fun. Finally Alice saved us.

"Okay! It's time for gifts."

In my excitement, I forgot about my new ears and they perked up, causing everyone to cry out in shock.

"Bella, what happened to your ears?!" Everyone shouted at the same time, causing me to cover my ears, which were much more sensitive in this form.

"I'm really not sure what happened. I not only have cats ears but also eyes, and a tail." With that, I pull my new tail out to show everyone.

"That's so cool, Bella Bear! Can I pet it?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Sure, just don't pull it okay? It hurts when you do." He ran up to me and started to pet my tail, and God, did it feel good.

"Did you just purr?" Edward asked sounding almost disgusted.

"Yes, I seem to other cat attributes; I can now walk without tripping, I'm able to fit in small places, and I can jump really high. So why not purr?" He looked even more disturbed by this.

"Bella? Would you mind if I do some tests?" Carlisle asked.

"What kind of tests?"

"Just simple ones."

"Um…Sure I guess."

"Okay, this first one is simple. I'd like you to close your eyes and we're going to move around. I'm going to shut off the lights and you're going to go to each of us in turn okay? We'll be able to see so don't worry."

"Sure."

As the lights turned off Carlisle said, "I'd like you to go first to Alice."

I opened my eyes and I could see perfectly, I walked straight to Alice who was behind the sofa jumping over it in the process. "Okay, now Emmett." Emmett was hiding behind the chair. I quickly and quietly ran and jumped on him.

"Ahhh! Bells, you scared me! I didn't even hear you."

"Esme." Carlisle continued smoothly. I moved over and gave her a hug. "Now Jasper." I decided to do the same thing to him as I did to Emmett, but this time Jasper was looking at me. Somehow, I was able to move quickly behind him and get on his back before he could turn. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure"

"Anyways could you move on to Edward now?" I turned looking for Edward but couldn't see him, so I tried listening for him but heard nothing, he must be holding his breath, lastly, I sniffed the air, following his scent I found him in the kitchen.

"Got you Edward." I said as I went to kiss him, but he pulled away, shaking his head.

"I can't do this." He said before taking off.

I stayed put wondering what just happened. I finally turned to the rest of the family. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"By his emotions, he's confused, and well sadly a little disgusted." Jasper said sadly.

"But why?"

"I think it's because you're no longer human, if you ever were."

"Oh, Alice? Can you see what he's going to do?"

"Yes, he's leaving."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"No. He's alone. Why would we leave you because you're not human, we can't really talk now can we?"

"Thank you, Alice."

"No problem. Now would you like to open your gifts?"

My ears perked again "Yes!"

By the time I was done, I had an iPhone 4 from Alice and Jasper, a new laptop from Edward, plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme and a giant teddy bear from Emmett and Rose.

"Thank you all, they're great presents." I said as I hugged each of them, even Jasper, he told me that my blood no longer smelled human so it didn't bother him as much.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask Carlisle. "How can I go to school with cat ears and a tail?"

"I personally would talk to the Quileute elders, they may be able to help you. As for your other question, I'd say to just do what you did tonight, but don't get excited about anything. As far as your features are concerned, none of us noticed until your ears perked up."

"Why would I talk to the elders?"

"They may have a legend about this, if not talk to your father he may know."

"Okay."


	3. Two

Chapter Two

Before I got to La Push, I flattened my ears and fluffed my hair and tucked my tail back into my pants, wrapping it around my waist since it was so long.

I pulled up in front of Jacob Black's house hoping Billy was there. When Jake answered the door, he was so different. He was at least a full foot taller then last week when I had been here.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?"

"Hey, Jake, is your dad home?"

"Not right now. I think he's at the Clearwater's. Why do you want him?"

"Ah… I have some questions for him. Thanks Jake" I give Jake a quick hug before heading for the Clearwater's. This was actually good cause if he was there I'd be able to ask both Billy and Harry my question.

I knock on the door and wait as Sue comes to answer the door.

"Hi, Sue. Is Billy here?"

"Yes, he is. Him and Harry are in the living room."

"Thanks" I move into the room, were Billy and Harry are watching a game. Billy looks up when he sees me and smiles.

"Hello, Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Jake said I might find you here."

"Oh, and why are you looking for me?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me something."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Um… are there and legends about people with animal parts, like ears or tails?"

"Not to my knowledge," My shoulders slumped when I heard his answer "but I can look around see if there is anything if you'd like." I had to work very hard not to let my ears show when he said that.

"Thank you, Billy, that would mean a lot to me."

"Well, you're welcome, Bella."

After thanking Billy again, I left. Heading home, I wondered if I should tell my dad, I finally decided to tell him cause I don't think I'd be able to hide it very long in my own home. As I turned onto our street, I saw dad's cruiser in our drive so I knew he was home that would make it a little better.

"Hey dad" I call as I walk in.

"Hi Bells, how was your birthday party?"

"Eventful, Edward left me, so I ended up going to La Push."

"He left you? Why?"

"Well he left me because I've changed. A lot."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Promise not to freak out to bad?"

"Sure, Bells, whatever you need for you to tell me."

I took a deep breath and let my ears stand up, at the same time taking my tail out.

"Damn, I'd hoped it wouldn't happen to you."

"What!?"

"Well Bells, you know that my family comes from a different tribe then the Quileute, well our tribe has always had what are basically cat people. They are all female, they turn on their seventeenth birthday, they are very fast when they want to be, they are strong, graceful, and quiet as they move, they can see in the dark and can hear a mouse's heart beat two hundred miles away. They were our tribe's warriors and protectors. With your mother being white, I'd hoped you wouldn't change but apparently it was a false hope."

"Thank you for telling me this dad. I needed to hear it."

"I take it something showed up while you were at your party?"

"Yeah, I'd had my ears hidden in my hair, but they peeked up when Alice said I was finally going to get my presents."

"Ah, how did everyone else react?"

"Well after I showed everyone that I had a tail too, Emmett asked to pet it." I giggled remembering "Edward really started to freak out when I purred. After Carlisle asked if he could turn off the lights to see if I could find everyone, which I did it was easy, he ran out of the house saying that he couldn't do it."

"Idiot."

I laughed again, "Everyone else was pretty good about it. They still want to know me, but I think I'm going to hang out in La Push for a while, dad could I miss school for a bit just until I get full control?"

"I'm glad that you get to keep your friends and I have no problem with you hanging around La Push and I fully agree that you should stay home at least for the rest of the week."

"Thanks, dad, could I go right now?"

"Sure."


	4. Three

Chapter Three

I drove straight to Jake's house again, this time though, I was looking for my friend. Jake and the rest of my friends from the rez were all at least a year older than me. I guess Jake heard my truck coming because he met me outside with a smile.

"Back again, I see. You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Nope. So, now that I'm here, what do you want to do?"

"Want to go find some others and go cliff diving?"

"Sure, we can go find some of our other friends, but I don't really feel like cliff diving today." Considering my bathing suit wouldn't cover my tail and I couldn't parade around First Beach, showing it to my friends.

"Okay, well, let's go!"

We soon found Quil, Leah and Seth.

"Hey, guys, we going to get Embry?" I asked, grinning at the small group.

Jakes eyes clouded over and the expressions of the others ranged from angry to sad.

"He started hanging out with Sam last week. He disappeared for three days then popped up again, following Sam around like he was Sam's little puppy." Jake sneered in disgust. I agreed with him, Sam was just too weird. First, it was Jared that left us for Sam, then Paul and now Embry? Who else?

I sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do. Do you want to go to the beach?"

They nod in agreement, so we walk down and fooled around in the sand. Finally, it was starting to get dark so I said I had to go home. Jake walked with me back to his house.

"So, how was your party?"

"Alice threw me a huge party. It was fun before all the drama started."

"Huh?"

"Edward dumped me today, he left the house saying he couldn't do it," I shrugged, "After he left we did other things, then I came here for the first time."

"I'm sorry he left you like that Bells."

"Meh, I'm actually glad he did. If he couldn't handle being my boyfriend, it's better he left me then tricked me."

I went to hug Jake, soon though I pulled away. "Jake are you okay? You're burning up!"

"I feel fine. But maybe you should go just in case I'm sick or something?"

"Yeah, well get better, and don't let Sam get you. I'll be back tomorrow." Jake laughed at my joke.

"Okay. Night Bella."

I drove home thinking about everything that had happened to me today. First, I grew cat's ears and a tail not to mention the eyes, then, my boyfriend dumps me because of it, finally, my dad tell me that I'm some kind of cat person warrior/protector. So yeah, lots to take in, I am so glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

In the morning Billy called saying he had found something about my question, though he told me not to go to the house, he'd meet me at Harry's, because Jake was sick. Even knowing what I now was, I still head over to La Push to talk, Billy might have something else I didn't know.

When I get to the Clearwater's Billy meets me outside.

"Hiya, Bella, how have you been?"

"Good, how's Jake?"

"He's doing better, but he can't have any visitors."

I nod "So you said you might have something about my question?"

"Yes, I found it after I started looking through other tribes legends."

"Could I hear it?"

"Of course. Before we settled where we are today we wondered, to protect ourselves the women had to learn to fight. We all were warriors, even the children over six summers knew how to fight.

"There was one enemy we could not defeat. The Red Eyes were fast, powerful and took our people. The gods granted our women their prayers to be able to fight these enemies, they became cats in human form, with the ears, tail and eyes of the cat.

"They were faster and stronger than the Red Eyes, they healed almost instantly, they were able to fit in places no one else could and were able to move without a sound. These women protected the tribe."

"Thank you Billy I hadn't heard that before."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me that I needed to know."

"Very well Bella. Have a good day."

"You too Billy. Bye."

I left the yard heading to Jake's house to see if I could talk to him.

Knocking I found no answer, so I opened the door and looked inside, going to Jakes room I found that he wasn't there. He could have no visitors but he could leave the house? This made no sense. As I left the house, I saw Jake walking home with none other than Sam Uley.

"What the hell Jake? Your dad's been saying you're sick. You're not though are you? Do you just not want to hang out with me?"

He looked away from me, "No, I don't want to hang out with you. I can't be your friend."

"Shit," I feel like crying "You bastard, after what I told you Edward just did to me you go and do it, too." I round on Sam "And you! Are you trying to steal all of my friends? Or am I allowed to keep Leah and Seth?"

"Bella, you don't understand, Sam's helping me."

"Oh, and I can't?"

"Not with this."

"Fine. Before I leave though, I have something for you." I reach back a smack him across the face, hearing a crunch I panic.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Sam asks me worried.

"Yes, I'm fine but I think Jake…"

Sam turned to look at Jake who was popping his jaw. "Shit Bella, who'd of thought you'd have that hard of a swing."

"How could you do that? You should have broken your hand smacking him like that."

"Um… I don't know?" It sounded more like a question, I ran to my truck and left before I could do anything else that could reveal what I was.

That night I heard tapping against my window. I looked over and saw Jake in the tree outside my room. I open the window and Jake hopped into my room.

"How did you do that?"

"I can't tell you, but I don't want to stop being your friend. Bella can you do me a favour tomorrow?"

"Sure?"

"Tomorrow can you find us, and make Paul mad at you?"

"I guess why?"

"Because I can't tell you, but if you were to say smack Paul in the face like you did me today, he'd tell you."

"Okay, Jake, I can do that. I won't get hurt will I?"

"I don't think so, but don't worry I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow then."


	5. Four

Chapter Four

As soon as I woke up in the morning, I got ready to go to La Push. I went first to Jake's but no one was there. I ended up driving around until I saw Jake with four other boys right by the forest on a deserted road. I hopped out of my truck acting angry, really, I was excited. I was finally going to find out what was going on.

"Oh, God, not again." Sam said quietly.

"You'd better believe it. I'm not going to leave you guys alone until you tell me what's going on."

Paul chose this time to laugh, using this, I turned and smacked him.

"Bella, back up." Jake said as Paul started to shake, but I didn't listen. I continued to watch as Paul, well, he exploded. As he did, nails cut across my left arm. Before I could do more then blink, my wounds were almost healed and where Paul had been was now a giant wolf crouched for an attack.

"Shit. Well at least I'm not the only freak around here." When I said this Paul got out of his crouch, shimmered and suddenly I was looking at a very naked Paul, something I wished I'd never seen.

"Could someone give him some shorts? Please?"

After Paul was dressed, he asked me "What did you mean by that comment?"

"Well since you guys seem to be wolves, I guess I can tell you." And for the third time I let my ears up and pulled out my tail. All of them looked at me stunned.

"Well at lest we look human most of the time." Embry joked.

"Excuse me, none of you knew about me until I chose to show you. Paul exploded. At least I seem to have some control." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Bella, could you explain what you are?" Sam asked.

"Will you explain after?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well, you know how my dad is from a different tribe then you? Well that tribe were nomads, because of that everyone male and female were trained as warriors from the age of six. There was one enemy they could not defeat though, what they called the Red Eyes, you call them the Cold One, and most people call them vampires. After many people were taken and killed by the Red Eyes the prayers of the woman of the tribe were answered. They became cat people, Nekos if you will, they grew cat ears and tails as well as the eyes. They were stronger and faster than the Red Eyes. They were graceful and silent, they were able to see in the dark, and also able to fit in small places, some of them were able to block the powers that some Red Eyes have. And now I'm one of them."

"Wow, and I thought we were cool." Jake said with a laugh.

"How did you heal so fast? We aren't even able to do that, it takes at least a minute for cuts to start to heal, yours was gone in less than a minute!" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's just something else we can do. I've learned a lot about what I am, such as I am going to slowly actually grow fangs over the next few weeks that will help me destroy vampires. So what are you guys?"

"Well, we're not nearly as interesting as what you are but we are a lot like you, we're the protectors of this tribe. We're werewolves, we change into a wolf when we become angry, as Paul demonstrated, or when we need to in order to kill vampires and to protect the tribe. There is only one group of vampires that we can't kill, because we have a treaty with them."

"Oh, who are they?"

"The Cullens."

"You mean, you know they're vampires?"

"Are you saying you knew they were vampires and yet you still dated one?" Jake asked

"Yes, I knew, I've known since shortly after meeting them for the first time."

"Oh. My. God. Bella! They could have killed you!"

"Uh-huh. Why do you have a treaty with them?"

"Because they don't hunt humans, so they say, and are supposedly not dangerous."

"Yes and none of them have drank human blood for the last thirty years! Not that you have to worry any more, remember, Jake? I told you Edward left me? Well this is why."

"You mean he left you because you're not human? Hypocrite."

"You're telling me, the rest of his family still want to know me, and I'm going to continue to see them."

"Bella, we can't let you do that."

"Sam, think about it. I. Can. Kill. Vampires. If it's needed, I will defend myself. I will still come down here, but I'm not going to avoid my other friends."

"Fine, just please be careful."

"Of course I will." I tilted my head. "I think you have a new pack member coming, Quil I believe."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him. Can't you? He's cursing rather loud."

"Shit. Bye Bella."

"Can I come? Please?"

"Fine, it's not like you can get hurt."


	6. Five

Chapter Five

We ran to Quil's house, the boys as wolves and me with my tail and ears still out, leading easily. We found Quil curled up outside, shaking so hard you couldn't see his outline. Sam phased just inside the tree line.

"Bella, do you think you could make him mad? It would help him phase."

"Sure, no problem." I walked up to Quil and waited until he looked up at me. "You know what Quil? Jake was never sick, well he was sick of you, he was avoiding you. He doesn't want to be your friend anymore, but he didn't know how to tell you." Once I was done, I stepped back because Quil was glaring at me. As soon as I was a few steps away, Quil exploded.

"Hey Quil, I didn't mean that, but I had to make you mad. You may not believe me so, look down." He yelped as he looked down and saw paws rather than hands.

"Those voices in your head are Sam Uley, Jared, Paul and Jake. I'll let them tell you what's going on." I turned around and heard another yelp as Quil saw my tail. "I'll explain once you're human again."

It took a half hour for Quil to calm down and phase back. Once again, Sam and I told our legends. This time to Quil. "You know what? I'm getting sick of tell people this. I hope you're the last one." Just then, my cell went off, buzzing against my leg making me jump about five feet in the air. Everyone laughed, I huffed as I pulled it out and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you still in La Push?" Charlie asked me from the other end.

"Yeah dad. Why?"

"Could you find Sue and her kids?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry's had an accident, he's in the hospital." My hands went numb when I heard this.

"Okay, dad." I shut my phone.

I turned to Sam. "Can you go get them? I'm going to the hospital."

He nodded before Paul and Jared when with him to get the Clearwaters. Jake, Embry, Quil and I ran as fast as we could to the hospital.

I was glad I was always in and out of here. I walked up to the front desk.

"Danielle, where's Harry Clearwater's room?"

"Room 508 Bella."

We walked quickly towards his room.

"Should have figured you'd be on first name basis with the hospital staff." Quil said.

"That's nothing, I have my own room here."

"Which one?"

"Room 306. It's always empty so it's ready for me."

"Wow."

We reached Charlie.

"Where's Sue?"

"Sam's gone to get her, he should be here soon."

"Okay, Bells."

"What happened?"

"He was driving home from our place, the truck rolled. The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it."

At that moment, Sam came in supporting a crying Sue with Seth and Leah coming behind. We all sat in the waiting room hoping for the best, and fearing the worst. Finally, the doctor came out. He looked at all of us sitting there and his eyes were sad.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater, there really wasn't anything we could do. He had internal bleeding and we were unable to stop it in time." He left the room.

Sue cried onto my dad's shoulder, while Leah sat there shaking her head, mouthing 'No'. Suddenly, both Seth and Leah started to shake.

"Sam!"

"Get them outside!"

I grabbed Seth as Jake grabbed Leah and we dragged them outside. Once we were in the forest, we smacked them. Leah exploded right on the spot, Seth looked at me shocked before he exploded again cutting my arm. That really needed to stop.

"Jake, could you go phase and talk to these two?"

They tilted their heads at me.

"Don't look at me, look at yourselves." I had to laugh at the yelps that sounded when they got a look at each other. By this time, Jake had appeared as his russet coloured wolf to talk to them and calm them down.

It only took Seth ten minutes to calm down and phase back. "Shorts," I said as I again averted my eyes from a naked boy. When Leah saw that she was going to be naked once she was able to phase back, she got very upset. Jake left for a few seconds, when he returned he explained to me that Leah wanted Seth and him to go inside, I could calm her down.

Once the boys were safely inside, I turned to Leah. "Would you like to go to my house?"

She nodded. "Race you!"

We took off running, I was able to beat Leah there but not by much. She was definitely the fastest wolf. I took her inside through the back door so when she did phase back she wouldn't be outside.

"Hey, Leah, want to see something?"

She nodded then yipped when I let my ears up.

"Don't worry Leah you're not the only odd-ball here. At least once you phase back, you look fully human. I have these all the time to go along with my tail." I rolled my eyes as she barked a laugh. By this time, she had calmed down enough she was able to phase back. Once she had, we went up to my room to look for some clothes that would fit her. Thankfully, I have always been fuller than her so we were able to find a pair of shorts and a top that would fit her new figure.

"I'm so sorry, Leah." I told her as I gave her a hug "You know, it's said to ward off sadness if you pet a cat."

She laughed "Could I pet your tail?"

"Sure, I've already found out that I like it. Just don't pull."

I purred as Leah gently stroked my tail and scratched me behind my ears. I was enjoying the attention so much that, when she stopped, I hissed at her. She giggled pointing at the door way, there staring at us were all seven werewolves.

"Damn, that was hot!" Quil said as Sam and Jake smacked him on the head.

I looked through the faces of my friends until I found Seth's, wanting to see how he was holding up. He smiled until I looked directly into his eyes, then he just stared at me. I wasn't much better though, he looked damn hot! God, this was one of my best friends I was staring at for heaven's sake!

Sam laughed and shook Seth's shoulder. "Seth, you might want to stop staring."

"You're lucky she already knows about us, you know that right?" Jake said as he smacked Seth.

"What just happened?" Seth asked shaking his head.

"Dude, you just imprinted. On Bella cat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the nickname Quil."

He smiled as he shrugged at me.

"What's imprinting?" Leah asked curiously.

"Good question, Leah. So what just happened to him that involves me?"

"Well, imprinting is when a wolf first sees the person they're suppose to spend the rest of their lives with." Sam answered.

"You know, get married, have sex, pop out pups…" Jake said

"Thanks Jake…just what I wanted to hear from my best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you really need to stop doing that." Embry said.

"Doing what?"

"Rolling your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because, with you having cat's eyes, it's creepy." He shuddered as we all laughed.


End file.
